


Déclaration d'amour à ma brosse-à-dents

by MissKitty28



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BTVS post-series, F/M, Spuffy, btvs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Buffy se lance dans une tirade à destination de sa brosse-à-dents, ou peut-être pas exactement...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Localisation : Post-Chosen (7x22, BtVS) et post-Not Fade Away (5x22, Angel). Pourrait éventuellement prendre place pendant les comics de la saison 10, mais c’est pas du tout une nécessité.

« Ecoute. Je t’aime. Vraiment. Et si tu me dis à nouveau que c’est gentil mais que ce n’est pas vrai, je jure que je te tue moi-même cette fois, » lança Buffy à son reflet dans le miroir, d’une voix peu convaincue. Elle quitta son air sérieux, adoptant à nouveau une posture maladroite, et soupira. Répéter ses approches n’avait jamais été son fort. Mais les improviser non plus. La réalité était toujours à des années lumières de ce qu’elle anticipait.

Quelqu’un toqua à l’extérieur de la salle de bain. « Buffy ? » lança la voix de Spike depuis l’autre côté de la porte. Buffy fixa le reflet de cette dernière dans le miroir, d’un regard interdit. « Il faut qu’on y aille, qu’est-ce que tu fais là dedans ? »

« Euh, rien. Je… me brosse les dents. » Elle poussa un autre soupir. _Crédibilité zéro._

« O-kay… Donc je suppose que tu parles à ta brosse à dents depuis tout à l’heure ? »

« Hmm… ouais, euh… elle et moi, on a en quelque sorte pas fini de régler… certains trucs. »

Même si elle ne le voyait pas, Buffy imagina parfaitement Spike secouer sa tête de manière rieuse. « Elle en a de la chance. Rappelle-moi de me réincarner en brosse à dents à l’avenir. »

Elle se figea. Leva les yeux au ciel.

Nope. 

Définitivement pas douée pour l’improvisation.

 

FIN


End file.
